pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ringo Yamada
Ringo Yamada is a main cure from Storybook Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Apple. Appearance She has short red hair and cerulean blue eyes. During the winter months, she wears a red cardigan over a light pink shirt, jeans, and pink boots. During the warmer months, she wears a pink camisole, red skirt, and pink and magenta sneakers. Her school uniform for Mugen Academy is a dark red blazer with black lining around the collar over a white peter pan collared shirt with a red bow tie, red pleated skirt, white stockings, and red dress shoes. As Cure Apple, her hair grows to leg length and turns black and is tied in a ponytail with a pink bow with an apple Aplique in the middle and her eyes turn red wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with a high collar with small fluttery sleeves with a red vest with green lacing crisscrossing the front, red skirt with green short over skirt shaped like two large leaves under the skirt are red capris, a red apple necklace, light pink arm warmers, and pink boots that are about past knee length ending just under the capris. Personality She's a calm cool collected and protective older sister but is a bit insecure about if she is raising them right. Though she is very testy from having two twin brothers in a small dorm room but she honestly loves them dearly. She has little faith in police since what happened in her childhood but is very good friends with Detective Kaito though since he helped save her brother when he was kidnapped. Background Before becoming a Pretty Cure When Ringo was 8 her mother died during childbirth and was left to take care of them while her father worked extra shifts and when he came back from one business meeting he was engaged to a woman named Francine who was nice to her and her brothers when he was home but soon after he leaves she beat all three of them and blamed their injuries on them being clumbsy and it only got worse when her father was killed in a mugging and Francine was given the custody of them to the three but fed up with everything, Ringo now 18 gave the tapes of the abuse to the judge stating Francine bribed the cops every time she called them to show them the abuse and Francine was put behind bars. Soon after she filed for care of her two brothers and worked two jobs while taking classes online when she got an email from one of her friends about her school and all she would have to do is send a fictional story to Mugen Academy to join since it focused on Talents and Academics knowing how good she was at writing and her story won her a place at the school and through the kidness of the headmaster allowed her brothers to live in the dorms with her. Becoming Cure Apple It was a late night of writing for an assignment for class when Ringo noticed a girl struggling in a branch outside her dorm window and helped her in and poured her tea as she introduced herself as Princess Cinders from Fairytaleland and was sent her to find the Cures of Tales but Ringo took it as an actress just getting into the school but Cinders said she would show her proof and made a suitcase pop out of nowhere and opened it showing a gold and purple key Ringo was about to shrug it off as magic but when Cinders start panicking saying she dropped them somewhere and 'Step Mother' might find them was worrying her and decides to help her find them but says in the morning saying she would need rest for the next morning. When morning hits, Cinders, Ringo and her brothers start the search as Cinders starts to explain what happened to her world and the curse when Gouta and Feta appear asking for the key as Cinders yells no way the two summon a Fiasuko from a tree as Cinders tries to stall in hopes of the three getting away after making sure her brothers are safe she runs back to help and finds Cinders unconscious and the Fiasuko was about to finish her off when she saves Cinders and shouts that she will protect her friends and a light shoots hitting her neck and transforms into an apple shaped locket around her neck and she transforms into Cure Apple and take down the Fiasuko and gains the first key. Category:White Cures